Unknown: Reunion
by Stephanie18
Summary: This is Unknown the Reunion...
1. The Invites

Reunion  
  
This goes with Unknown. The sisters aren't sisters and they barely know each other. Read Unknown so it'll be easier. Um, in Unknown: Phoebe, Phoebe mentioned a reunion "or something" so I thought they should get back together again, all of them, and well...you'll see what happens!   
  
  
  
Piper opened the mailbox and pulled out the mail. She stood on the porch for a few seconds and shuffled through the mail, then went inside.  
She looked at one letter and noticed the return address 'Prue Halliwell.' She threw the rest of the mail on the couch and opened Prue's letter.  
"Fancy handwriting." Piper mumbled as she glanced at the letter.  
  
Dear Piper,  
I didn't know how to start this letter. I just decided on, hi. Hi, that's always a good start right? Well, I guess I should just get right into it. I saw Phoebe a little while ago and she mentioned something about a reunion and I thought it over for a while and I decided, why not? I mean, you two could come over to my place...I'm sure Leo knows the way. We have so much to catch up on and it won't be like our chance meetings, it'll be a day...a relaxing day for us and we can just hang out and forget about our busy lives for one day. I sent a letter to Phoebe too, so I'm expecting to hear from you guys. Well, call me or write back or even send Leo with a message. Once everyone lets me know, we can set up all the details.  
  
Smiles And Hugs,  
Prue  
  
Piper finished reading the letter and said, "Smiles And Hugs...I like that."  
"What?" Leo asked coming from the kitchen.  
"Oh nothing." Piper answered.  
"I've got to get to work now." Leo said and was about to orb out, but Piper stopped him.  
"Wait. When you see Prue, tell her that we will go, then tell her to call, okay?" Piper told him.  
"All right, I will." Leo said and orbed out.  
----------  
Phoebe picked up the mail from the kitchen table and shuffled through the mail. First she opened a letter from her friend Lana who was on vacation in Europe, then she picked up a letter from Prue. Phoebe was curious about what Prue would write, so she opened the letter quickly and read it.  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
Hi. I just finished writing a letter to Piper. You know how you mentioned that we should have a reunion? Well, I thought why not. What I'm saying is, we should all get together for a little reunion-type thing. I think we would have a lot of fun and it would be a nice, relaxing day. And you know how much we ALL need a nice relaxing day. Well, I can't wait to hear from you. Call me, write me back, or even send me a message through Leo. Once everyone lets me know, we can set up everything.  
  
Smiles And Hugs,  
Prue  
  
Phoebe finished reading the letter and thought about it. It did seem like a good idea. After all, she did need a relaxing day and she DID deserve it.  
Phoebe decided that when Leo came, she would tell him to tell Prue, yes.  
----------  
Prue put her coffee cup in the sink and was going to go into the living room when Leo orbed in.  
"Hello." Prue greeted with a smile.  
"You're certainly happy to see me." Leo said.  
"Well, I'm happy, but you..." Prue said her voice trailing.  
"Ha ha, very funny." Leo said. "Well, I suppose you know why I'm here."  
"I'm assuming that there's an innocent, but I'm not psychic." Prue said.  
"Yes, there is an innocent, but the demon is no biggie. Um, also Piper told me to tell you that we will come and to call her." Leo told her.  
"Excellent!" Prue exclaimed. "Well, I better get cracking on that demon!"  
Prue left the house and Leo was totally confused. He just orbed to Phoebe.  
----------  
"Hi." Phoebe chirped.  
"Okay, why is everyone so happy this morning?" Leo asked.  
"I don't know...why are you so grumpy?" Phoebe asked.  
"I am not-" Leo started, but then softened his tone. "I'm not grumpy. It's just that everyone is happier than usual."  
"Well, I could go get Cole for you. I'm sure he would be more than pleased to bust your little happy bubble." Phoebe offered.  
"No, no. I don't hate happiness, I just want to know why everyone is so...pleased today." Leo said.  
"It's probably because we're gonna get a nice relaxing day." Phoebe told him.  
"O-kay, um, minor demon downtown, I'm supposed to tell you that." Leo said.  
"Okay." Phoebe picked up her car keys. "Oh and could you tell Prue that I am going and to call?" Phoebe walked to the front door and opened it then yelled to Leo, "Thanks!"  
When Leo heard the door close, he sighed and shook his head then orbed out.  
----------  
Leo orbed into Prue's living room, where she was sitting on the couch watching TV. She shut the TV off and looked at Leo.  
"Well, how did the vanquish go?" Leo asked.  
"It went super. It really wasn't that difficult." Prue replied.  
"See, I told you. Oh before I go, Phoebe told me to tell you that she was coming and to call her." Leo told her.  
"Okay, I called Piper already, so after I call Phoebe, she'll know, then...well, you'll see." Prue said and smiled.  
"Okay, whatever. I assume I'll know soon enough." Leo said and orbed out. 


	2. Plans Dashed

Zette and Sara, I know you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
Piper was wiping the counter talking to Phoebe. The plan was for them to meet at P3, then just go to Prue's house to start everything up because Piper absolutely had to get the club open just for a little while that day.  
"Piper, there's a call for you." A woman called.  
Piper took the phone and said, "Thanks Zette, um, could you get the glasses out?"  
"Sure. I'll get Sara to help." Zette replied.  
"Thanks." Piper smiled then Zette went to get the glasses out. "Hello?... Oh Prue... Yeah, Phoebe's here... Okay, five minutes, huh?... All right, see you soon... Bye."  
Piper hung up the phone and went back to Phoebe.  
"That was Prue. She'll be here in five minutes." Piper said.  
"Oh great. I just can't wait for this relaxation day to get underway. Hey, that rhymes." Phoebe said and giggled a little.  
"You're such a poet. You should really consider writing as a career. You are so talented. You are just the best. No one can compare to your skill." Piper said.  
"Okay, you can stop now...not that I didn't enjoy it, but you can stop now. Like in Babe only, that'll do Piper, that'll do." Phoebe said and patted Piper's arm.  
"Yeah, yeah." Piper said and moved her arm away from Phoebe.  
Prue entered the club and sat next to Phoebe.  
"Ooh, so crowded." Prue commented. There very few people in the club since it was the middle of the day.  
"It's basically opened for a cleaning." Piper half whispered back.  
"I see. So, everyone ready?" Prue asked.  
They all nodded their heads and Leo came from the backroom.  
"Finally. I thought you would never get here. We're ready to leave and-" Piper said, but Leo interrupted.  
"I'm afraid that the plan has changed." Leo told them with a sad, serious expression.  
"What? Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Leo said.  
"Oh come on. They know that today is our day off...you told them, they said okay, so what is going on?" Piper asked.  
"There's a demon and only you three can vanquish him." Leo said quietly. He didn't' want one of the five people around to hear.  
"You mean that Power Of Three thing?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, you have to use that." Leo told her.  
Prue sighed and said, "Fine. What do we have to do?"  
"Well, I'm not saying that you can't have the little party, but it's gonna be pretty busy." Leo told them.  
"What do you mean you're not saying that we can't have the little party? You sound like your not coming." Piper said.  
Leo rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Um, they're kind of putting me to work today."  
"What? But this was the day off!" Piper exclaimed.  
"I know...listen, can we talk about this later?" Leo asked not expecting a real answer.  
"You bet we're going to talk about this later." Piper told him. It was obvious that she upset about the day being ruined.  
"Fine." Leo said. Then he turned to the others and said, "I'm really sorry about it. You can go to Prue's. I'll bring any information that I have to you guys over there. I'm really sorry."  
Leo gave them one last small smile, then went to the backroom so he could orb out. He left them in a small silence.  
"Well, I guess we can go then." Prue said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah." Phoebe said quietly.  
"Right, just let me, um, talk to Zette...get her to close up." Piper said with a slightly still upset tone. "Be right back." She walked over to Zette and talked to her, then rejoined the group.  
"Okay, let's go." Piper said and they left. 


	3. Borv and Bamandra

Prue unlocked the door and let everyone in.  
"Ooh, nice house." Phoebe said as she walked in.  
"Thank you." Prue said with a smile. "I try."  
They walked into the picture hallway, but stalled in there so everyone could look at the pictures. It was like a gallery.  
"Did you take all these yourself?" Piper asked.  
"Mostly all of them." Prue said proudly.  
"And I thought your stuff in the magazine was good." Phoebe said.  
Piper tapped on a picture and asked, "Got someone in your life?"  
Prue looked at the picture and stopped smiling. She tucked her hair behind her ears and said, "Not anymore."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Piper said and went over to Prue.  
"No, it's fine. I'm moving on." Prue told her.  
"Well, moving on means you're almost there." Piper said in a soothing voice.  
"Yeah." Was all Prue could say. Leo orbed in with a solemn expression.  
"It's not looking good." He told them.  
"It never looks good when a demon is involved." Prue said.  
Cole coughed loudly.  
"Oh, are you there? Didn't even notice you." Prue said.  
"Anyway, the demons are Borv and Bamandra. The Power Of Three spell and the right potion will vanquish them, but some of the ingredients are rare and maybe even dangerous to get." Leo told them.  
"That's our little ray of sunshine! Always so positive!" Cole said sarcastically.  
"Anyway," Prue said and shot Cole an annoyed look. "what do we need?"  
"All the ingredients are in your Book. There should be some information on Borv and Bamandra in there too." Leo told her.  
"Okay, then I guess everyone should follow me then." Prue said and left for the attic. The others followed.  
"Wow, that is so weird." Phoebe said when they got into the attic.  
"What?" Prue asked.  
"We all keep our Books in the attic." Phoebe answered.  
"Yeah, that is weird." Piper said.  
"Yeah, so I've got to go." Leo said.  
"You just better not come back with news about an army of demons that only we can vanquish." Piper warned.  
"Look, I'm sorry about all of this, but it's really important." Leo sighed. "We'll have to talk about this later." Leo orbed out.  
"Okay, um, Borv and Bamandra are brother demons. They fight together against good and they try to gain witch powers and they're trying to get in good with The Source. They apparently haven't gotten very far, but they have gained a lot of powers, so we've got to get them now before they get any more." Prue said.  
"And the ingredients?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, three of them are on different planes, one is in the past...it stopped growing in the 1630s, two others should be in town, and I've got the rest." Prue told them.  
"Okay, then I guess it'd be best if we split up." Piper suggested.  
"Yeah, um, there's only one of us here who can go into the past and on different planes, so..." Prue said her voice trailing.  
"Yeah, I know, I know." Cole said. "What are the ingredients?"  
"Slow down. Hold on." Prue said and took out two pieces of paper and wrote down the ingredients. Then she handed a paper to Cole and kept the other one.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Cole asked.  
"Go find those ingredients on the different planes." Prue instructed.  
"What about the past?" Cole asked.  
"Don't worry, there's a spell for that. Now, go!" Prue said. Cole shrugged a little and shimmered away. "Okay, now the spell to send you guys into the past."  
"What do you mean send us into the past? Aren't you going?" Piper asked.  
"No, I've got to find the neighborhood ingredients." Prue said.  
  
Prue gathered the things she would need for the past spell. She set them up then Phoebe and Piper stood in the middle of a circle constructed from black candles. She handed Piper the piece of paper.  
"Get that." Prue instructed then went over to a trunk and dug around in it. She pulled out a small bottle and stood before Piper and Phoebe. She said a spell in Latin and then the bottle started to glow purple and something inside the bottle, a light, began to swirl and it too glowed purple.  
"When you have the ingredient, just smash this bottle and it'll bring you back." Prue told them.  
Piper just nodded again and Prue said a spell. Piper and Phoebe felt like they were spinning, then in a purple flash of a light and a pop, they disappeared.  
Prue went over to her Book and looked. She scribbled down the two ingredients that she would need to get, then left the house. 


	4. The Ingredients

Piper and Phoebe appeared in an alley and looked around.  
"Do you think anybody saw us?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't think so...whoa, look at your clothes." Piper said. Phoebe's clothes had changed and looked like what the people of the time would wear.  
"Yeah, well, look at yours." Phoebe said. Pipers clothes had changed too.  
"So, I guess we should find the ingredients." Piper said.  
"Yeah. You've got the bottle right?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yep." Piper said and held up the bottle. A man passed by and Piper stuck the bottle in a purse that had appeared on her arm. "Let's go."  
Phoebe just nodded and they left the alley.  
"Wow, this is certainly very...old fashioned." Phoebe said.  
"Let's just find the ingredients and get out of here as soon as we can." Piper whispered from the corner of her mouth.  
"Just to be safe, when talking about the, ya knows, how 'bout we call them..." Phoebe thought for a minute, then finished. "Rutabagas."  
"Rutabagas? Where did that come from?" Piper asked as they walked down the street.  
"I really don't know. It just popped into my head." Phoebe told her.  
"Well, finding the rutabagas is going to be hard. The people in these days didn't have a good feeling toward...lettuce." Piper said.  
"Lettuce?" Phoebe asked confused.  
"Yeah, lettuce. Rutabagas for the ya knows and lettuce for, ya know." Piper said.  
"Oh right. I get it now." Phoebe said.  
"We don't want them to know that we're...gingerbread people." Piper said slowly.  
"This is getting ridiculous." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, well, if people these days knew that two gingerbread people were looking for rutabagas, they'd have a bonfire." Piper told her.  
"Don't you mean they'd have a tomato?" Phoebe asked with a smirk.  
Piper just and rolled her eyes then grabbed Phoebe's arm and took her into a small shop.  
A tiny bell jingled as they entered. It was dim in the shop, there was only enough light just to see.  
"Can I help you?" An old man with white hair and a few missing teeth asked.  
"Maybe you can. Do you have these ingredients?" Piper asked and handed him the piece of paper.  
The man looked at the paper then at Piper and Phoebe.  
"Just hold on one moment please." The man said and went to the back of the shop and slipped into a dark room.  
"He creeps me out." Phoebe whispered.  
"Well, if he can help us I don't care." Piper whispered back.  
A younger man came from the room. He had brown hair that matched his eyes and he was smiling.  
"Excellent work Thadius." The man said. The old man came from the dark room and gave the man the paper then took a step back.  
The man approached Piper and Phoebe and stood only a step away from them.  
"Thadius tells me that you are looking for these items." The man said and held the paper out so that Piper and Phoebe could read the words.  
"Yes, we are looking for them...sir." Piper added. She watched a few old movies and thought that 'sir' would be a good addition.  
"Well, then," The man said and reached into his pockets. The old man came over and they both pulled rope from their pockets and actually managed to tie Piper and Phoebe's hands. "you're under arrest."  
"What for?" Phoebe asked outraged.  
"Witchcraft." The man answered.  
"Theodore." The old man said then whispered something into his ear.  
"Thadius, that is an excellent point. I shall consider it. Your pay for finding more witches is in the back." Theodore told him and Thadius hurried off to the back room.  
"You're going to be very sorry." Piper warned.  
Theodore laughed heartily and said, "What could you do? You're hands are tied."  
Piper lifted up her hands and froze Theodore. "That." Piper said to the frozen Theodore. "Help me with my ropes and I'll help with yours." Piper said to Phoebe.  
After a few minutes, they had the ropes off their wrists. Phoebe tied her rope on Theodore's wrists and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Come on." Piper said and they went into the back room where Thadius was counting gold coins.  
"How did you get free?" Thadius asked them.  
"Never you mind." Piper said and froze him. Piper took her rope and tied Thadius' hands to the chair he sat in.  
"I found them." Phoebe said and pointed to two jars.  
"Well, then get some and let's go." Piper said.  
Phoebe grabbed some from each jar then grabbed Piper's arm. Piper took out the bottle and smashed it.  
They felt like they were spinning again, then they appeared back in Prue's attic in their regular clothes.  
"What a trip." Phoebe commented.  
"I think we're the first back." Piper said.  
"I guess we wait then." Phoebe said and they both sat in a chair.  
----------  
Cole peeked over the hill. That demon had been standing there forever. Cole was wondering if he ever moved.  
Cole was in a war zone. Small battles, explosions, fires, bangs, and screams were heard from every direction. Even the pink sky seemed to have explosions.  
The last ingredient he needed was being guarded by that demon on the hill with the flat top.  
Cole was already weak and tired from the other two trips for the other ingredients. He had a cut on his forehead that hurt badly and he just wanted to get back and get this over with.  
Cole took a deep breath and charged up the hill. He grabbed the demon guard around the middle and they rolled down the hill still gripping each other. When they stopped rolling, the demon pushed Cole to the ground and punched him across the face.  
"I've had enough of this." Cole snarled and pushed the demon off. He stood up and threw and energyball at the demon. The demon let out a roar of pain and erupted in flames.  
Cole looked behind him and noticed five demon warriors charging at him. Cole rushed up the hill and grabbed a fistful of the ingredient. He waved it in the air at the demons who running toward him then shimmered out.  
Cole shimmered into Prue's attic and noticed Phoebe and Piper. He didn't say anything. He was too tired.  
Piper looked at the cut, that now had dirt around it, and said, "Ouch."  
"You have no idea." Cole said in a tired voice.  
Cole slumped onto an empty chair and the ingredient just fell out of his hand.  
----------  
Prue had driven all over town searching for the second ingredient. It had to be somewhere.  
Prue noticed a small magic shop at the corner. She parked the car and went in.  
Dusty books and magical items were everywhere. Prue looked around for a sign of any person that could help her.  
A woman emerged from behind a bookshelf and smiled.  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked.  
"Yes, do you have this?" Prue asked and handed the woman a small piece of paper.  
"Ah, I think I do. Just one moment." The woman said and walked off behind another bookshelf.  
Prue looked around at the various magic items and wondered about what they were used for. She was just admiring a large crystal when the woman came back with a small velvet bag.  
"Here you are." The woman said and placed the bag in Prue's hand. Prue reached into her pocket, but the woman stopped her. "No need. I can tell that what you will do with it is payment enough...for all the kind." The woman said and gave Prue an odd, mystic smile.  
"Thank you." Prue said and left.  
  
She got to the house and rushed to the attic. Everyone but Leo was sitting there looking very worn out.  
"Let's start making that potion." Prue said and left for the kitchen. The others grabbed their ingredients and followed her. 


	5. The Vanquish

The potion was being made, Cole's cut was being attended to, and everyone was just talking when Leo orbed in.  
"Well?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, um, I've been at the library." Leo told her.  
"You're kidding right?" Piper asked.  
"No, they've got extensive volumes of-" Leo looked at Piper's face and stopped. "Nevermind. I was just doing some, er, personal research. Anyway, Borv and Bamandra just-" Leo's tone turned solemn, "killed a witch."  
"What?" Prue asked. She couldn't believe it.  
"They did it so that Bamandra could gain premonition, which he did." Leo told her.  
"Who are they going after next?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, we've got to protect them." Phoebe added.  
"They're well...going after you." Leo told them.  
"Us?" Prue asked. "Us? Good. It'll give us the chance to vanquish them."  
"It won't be that easy. Not anymore. They've seen an alchemist. They've done so much in such a short amount of time...you've got to beat them now or it's all over." Leo said seriously.  
"Then we will. They can't be allowed to get away with it. What do we have to do?" Prue asked.  
"You've got to use the Power Of Three spell and you've got to add an ingredient to that potion." Leo told her.  
"What ingredient?" Prue asked.  
"It doesn't have a name." Leo replied.  
"Wow, no name. That must be a big ingredient if no one has named it." Phoebe said.  
"Or a small one that no one bothered to name." Piper muttered.  
"Well, it hasn't been named because, well, I can't tell you, but you've got to get it fast." Leo said.  
"Okay, how do we get it?" Prue asked.  
"One of you has to orb "up there" with me to get it." Leo told them.  
"Whoa. One of us gets to go "up there"?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, but no one can know you're up there." Leo said.  
"I wanna go!" All the girls said in unison.  
"I'm the oldest." Prue said.  
"I could freeze anyone who saw." Piper said.  
"I had a premonition of who was going...and it was me." Phoebe said.  
The girls started an argument and Cole and Leo just stood and watched them argue. High-pitched sounds came from the three of them and Leo and Cole couldn't even tell what they were saying.  
"I'm going to solve this the easy way." Leo said. He closed his eyes then just reached into for the girls. The moment he felt an arm, he orbed out.  
When they got "up there" Leo opened his eyes.  
"I guess you won Prue." Leo said.  
"I guess so. So, where is the ingredient?" Prue asked.  
"It's around here. Come on." Leo said and started to walk down a long hallway. Prue followed him looking back.  
"See anyone?" Leo asked in a hushed voice.  
"No." Prue whispered back.  
"Come on." Leo said and they turned down another hallway.  
Just as they were turning a corner, Leo pushed Prue back.  
"Leo! Hi!" Prue heard a voice yell.  
"James! Hello." Leo said.  
"Sorry I can't say more, but I'm being called." The voice said then Prue heard the orbing noise.  
"Come on." Leo said and grabbed Prue by the arm. They slinked around a few more hallways then came to a golden door.  
"Whoa, is this it?" Prue asked and touched the door. Leo just nodded and nodded his head, signaling Prue to go in.  
"Be right back." Prue said and slinked into the room.  
Prue turned and saw that the room was just like everything else, vividly white. There was a small gold podium in the middle of the room. A gold light seemed to come from out of nowhere and shined down on a small golden bowl.   
There were at least a hundred tiny golden leaves inside the bowl. Prue picked one up and left the room.  
"Got it?" Leo asked. Prue just held up the gold leaf. Leo smiled and orbed out with Prue.  
  
When they got back to the kitchen, Piper and Phoebe were sitting down. When they noticed they were back, they jumped up and greeted them.  
"What does it look like?" Phoebe asked.  
Prue held up the gold leaf.  
"That is one expensive looking ingredient." Piper said. Then she looked at Leo and pointed at the leaf and said, "How much is that worth?"  
"Never you mind. Just put it in the potion." Leo said.  
Prue took the leaf over to the potion and dropped it in. It bubbled for a few seconds then a gold smoke came from the potion, then just disappeared into the air.  
"I was expecting a bigger reaction." Phoebe said.  
"Well, I'm happy with that one." Prue said. Then she turned to Leo and asked, "What do we do now?"  
"All we can do now is wait. They're coming for you." Leo said.  
Prue handed Phoebe and Piper each a bottle of the potion and picked up her own.  
  
They had been waiting for half an hour and Phoebe started to get impatient.  
"Come on. I can't stand this!" Phoebe said and gave an irritated sigh.  
"You won't have to wait much longer." Leo told her.  
"I better not. I am gonna vanquish them just for making me wait." Phoebe said.  
"Just sit down and relax." Prue said. Phoebe just sighed and sat down on the couch.  
Fifteen minutes later, the whole house started to shake.  
"I hate when this happens!" Phoebe yelled as she held onto the couch.  
"It's them!" Leo yelled.  
After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and the house was eerily calm.  
"What's going on?" Prue asked quietly.  
"I don't know, but get you're potion ready." Leo said looking around.  
All of a sudden a demon jumped through the window and dove on Cole.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Cole screamed and struggled with the demon.  
Prue threw the demon off him and noticed that it had vampire fangs. Prue looked at Leo with a questioning look.  
"I told you, they've done a lot. It's Borv." Leo told her.  
"Witches will be sacrificed." Borv hissed.  
"Quiet!" Prue yelled and kicked Borv in the face.  
"Witch!" Borv yelled and held his face.  
"And proud of it." Prue told him. She held up the bottle and without a word, threw it down on Borv. He erupted in flames and screams of pain.  
"What about Bamandra?" Piper asked.  
"He's got to be close. They never travel without each other. Bamandra always sends Borv in first, just in case. He's got the leader position since he's a few years older...that's the only reason Borv listened...Bamandra's got to be close." Leo said.  
"So, do we go into the yard and search for him?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, he's waiting for Borv. Although Borv is vanquished, so he'll come in to find Borv...he hates it when Borv has all his fun." Leo said.  
"Since when are you the demon expert?" Piper asked.  
"I'm not. They are." Leo said pointing up.  
"They know a little too much if you ask me." Prue mumbled.  
"Do you hear that?" Cole asked and looked at the window.  
"Yeah, go see what it is." Leo said.  
"Yeah right. Why don't you sunshine?" Cole asked.  
"Stop it, it's not funny." Leo told him.  
"Says you." Cole mumbled.  
"Would somebody just please look out the window?" Phoebe said loudly.  
"I'll do it." Prue said. She started to go to the window, but Leo grabbed her arm and shook his head.  
"What? Is he coming?" Prue asked.  
"Yes, I can sense him. He's right outside." Leo told her.  
"So, why isn't he coming in to get us?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it isn't good." Leo said. Cole took Phoebe's vanquishing potion and went over to the window.  
"Do you know anything about what he's up to?" Prue asked.  
"No, but I have a feeling that he's waiting for you to go to the window so he can do something." Leo told her. Cole rejoined the group, without Phoebe's potion.  
"Where were you?" Leo asked.  
"I was vanquishing Bamandra." Cole replied.  
Leo's eyes widened. "What??"  
"All you have to do is throw that little bottle thingy right?" Cole asked.  
"Well, yeah, but-but..." Leo said. He just took a deep breath.  
"I thought you said we needed the Power Of Three." Piper said and pointed a finger at Leo.  
"Uh...well, that's what they told me so-" Leo's eyes widened again. "That wasn't him."  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
"It wasn't Bamandra. He probably got some low-level demon shape-shifter to come and confuse you. He's still out there. That's the only explanation." Leo told them.  
"Very astute whitelighter." A voice came from behind them. They all whirled around and looked at...Bamandra.  
"Those were two very useful demons that you destroyed." Bamandra told them. "I'll have to destroy the two of you that destroyed them." Bamandra formed two energyballs and threw them at Prue and Cole. Cole ducked and Prue sent the energyball back at Bamandra.  
The girls all stood in a line and said together, "The Power of Three will set us free."  
"Piper, the potion." Prue said.  
Piper picked up her potion, which was also the last of it, and threw it Bamandra. He burst into flames and just like his brother and was vanquished.  
"I was expecting bigger." Phoebe said.  
Prue gave her a tiny slap upside the head.  
"I'm better now...I promise, but still...I would've liked bigger." Phoebe said.  
Prue just lifted her hand a little as a warning and Phoebe just put her hands up and said, "All right, all right. Now what do we do?" 


	6. Let Them Relax

Everyone was in the living room, relaxing.  
"I just wish we could have one normal day off." Piper said.  
"Yeah, me too. Do you think that we'll ever just have a normal day?" Phoebe asked.  
"I doubt it. I mean, look at today. It was cleared by the Elders and everything and look at what happened." Prue said.  
"True, very true." Piper said. "I just wish that once they would let us relax for a whole twenty-four hours."  
"But they probably never will." Phoebe sighed.  
"Maybe when we're like in our eighties they'll give us at least one day off." Prue said.  
"I'm in my seventies and I haven't had a day off." Leo said. Everyone just laughed.  
"Then we've got so much to look forward to." Phoebe said sarcastically.  
"Well, maybe one day you'll get a real day off." Leo said.  
"Yeah, sure. Just look at today." Piper said.  
"They should let us host a TV show, When Demons Attack On Our Days Off." Phoebe suggested.  
"Oh yeah, that'd be a good idea. Better yet, let's just wear t-shirts that say 'I'm A Witch,' all the time?" Prue suggested sarcastically.  
"I've already got one of those." Phoebe told her.  
"And I suppose you're proud." Piper said.  
"Yes, I am. I wear it all the time." Phoebe told her. "And I hand out business cards too."  
"I think you need some professional help." Prue told her.  
"I agree." Cole said.  
"Oh thanks." Phoebe said sarcastically.  
"So, will we ever get to do this again? Without any interruptions?" Piper asked.  
"I hope so, but ya know, the interruptions kind of make it fun in a way." Prue said.  
"They kinda do." Phoebe added.  
"Yeah, I guess they do." Piper said.  
  
THE END  
  
This is the last part of the Unknown series. I'm currently working on at least two half-done Charmed fics and my first Gilmore Girls fic.  
I just wanted to let you fans of The Houseguest series (which it has become) that I'm toying with the idea of the quad (fourth) part. Just wanted to let you know. Nothing is set in cement yet, so just put it in the back of your mind...for now. 


End file.
